Different
by BloodThornChaos
Summary: She was just another girl, at least... until she got to know her.
1. The Intro

Because my other Mai- HiME story has not gotten much feedback, I believe drastic measures must be taken. I have written a new story, but I'm not sure if it will live.

________________________________________________________________________

How does one begin the tale of a life? With a question, or a fact? Perhaps with general knowledge of the time period? The tale unfolding before your eyes contains regret, betrayal, and tears. A girl who trusted no one, and a girl who hid her nature from everyone…

Kuga Natsuki was in her second year of middle school when she was transferred to Fuuka Academy on the receiving end of the Kazahana scholarship. During her first week at the odd academy, everyone has heard of the solemn girl. She became known for being an, "Ice Princess." She was given the title because of her apparent lack of ability to express emotion. Students had tried speaking to her, but found it to be quite difficult when said girl did not acknowledge that anyone had been speaking at all. Kuga Natsuki was… different from everyone else.

Fujino Shizuru was the type that heard everything going on around the school. Whether she chose to regard the information important enough to remember, however, it was difficult to say. It was when she heard of a new transfer student coming to the peaceful academy of Fuuka, that she became intrigued. To have a new student coming at this time of year was quite suspicious, made even more so that it was by way of the Kazahana scholarship. Despite protests from the many admirers following her everyday, she decided to seek out this unexpressive underclassman. She sounded… interesting, to say the least. With a goal in mind, she set out, determined. Fujino Shizuru was… different from everyone else.


	2. The Meeting Of Rivals

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I know I was being whiny when I claimed to not be getting feedback, but the reason that I usually only write about half a page is because I'm not sure the idea is even any good. I always look for at least a single person to tell me they like it before continuing because I have low self- esteem and always think my writing sucks. Sorry about dumping my problems on you guys. Now to reply to Reviews!! (Reason this took so long was because I've been in Texas for a week and three days.)**

**Yuli Xna- Thank you for being the first to review, and yes, it was an intro of sorts.**

**KiyoDuran- What you say is true. I was having a pity party because I only got one review for my other story, but the truth is, is that this story appeals to me more than the other one at the moment, and I felt the need to type this one before I lost interest.**

**Ume Sama- I plan on continuing it… so we'll see.**

**tears of the soul- It was never intended to make the first chapter very long.**

**Shebooya- Thank you for the compliment. Be sure to be the first to review for this chapter! XP**

**Kuma Kuma- I hope it continues as well!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

It's funny really, how just because I don't speak much, everyone around me assumes I pay them no heed when they speak about me so bluntly. I may be staring out the window with no expression gracing my face at the moment, but I can still hear them quite clearly.

"She's kind of strange, don't you think Kikukawa- san?" Said a girl sitting only two desks away from me, oblivious to my eavesdropping. She sounded as if she was a bit nervous, or was it anxious? I'm not quite sure without being about to gauge the expression on her face. What I was sure about, was that there was an inkling of something like _fear_ in her voice. I was used to this kind of treatment however, after- It was then that the recipient of the question, Kikukawa Yuki, I think, responded with a shy and quiet,

"W- well, sh- she may ju- just be s- shy, A- akane- san." Like she was one to talk. I inwardly scoffed at the indirect accusation. I never have been, nor am I now, _shy_. I don't like when people ask me about my life and such, so I tend to ignore them. That has been my strategy up until this point, and I plan to continue it until I graduate my third year of high school. But now, because of my ability to ignore unintelligent people, I've been labeled as an "Ice Princess." It wasn't a big deal, and it didn't bother me, until I noticed the people around me giving me a wide berth, and whispers of, "Ice Princess" followed wherever I went.

My thoughts returned to the conversation at hand when more people gathered around the brown haired girl with the ponytail, and started to contribute to the 'strangeness' factors surrounding me. I must have spaced out for a moment, because when I moved my eyes to the right, a boy from across the room was making his way to me. When he came up to me, I decided to have a bit of fun, while messing with the students who had been previously speaking about me so rudely. He finally came to stand in front of my desk, looking nervous and fidgeting. My bored looking green eyes darted to his dull brown ones, but I was careful to keep looking as I previously had been, staring out the window.

"H- hey Natsuki-" I decided to cut him off right there.

"I believe you mean Kuga- san, do you not? We have never spoken until this point, so I believe that you referring to me in such an informal way is quite rude, don't you think?" Just to add to the effect, I threw in a smirk that tilted _slightly_ towards the right, as well as actually facing the boy when I spoke to him.

"Some people these days have no manners." I didn't say this in a rude way, no, just to add even more effect; I made it sound like I was teasing him. No one in the room was speaking now, all most likely in shock from me both speaking more than one word, as well as having an expression, amusement in fact, upon my face. I suppose I should consider myself lucky, for it was then that the lunch bell had rung, and I was freed from my prison of amazed silence. When it had registered in the minds of the other students that they were allowed to leave the room, they all but trampled me in their rush to buy food and socialize with friends. I found myself alone the next moment, everyone having left except the teacher for this class, Sugiura Midori. In fact, the only reason no one had been teaching before the bell was because Sugiura- sensei had a hangover, and was sleeping it off. I thought about buying a bento, but decided it was too much trouble, and too much money for a bit of nourishment.

I found myself thinking of a nice spot on campus that would be nice to relax at while lunch period was still in process. A quaint little hill near the high school building was where I was headed, and fairly soon I was sitting contently, feet bare and watching as the clouds drifted past. My knees were drawn up to my chest, arms hugging them tightly, afraid to let go, my only connection to the world around me. My position on the ground made me think of unpleasant past memories, and unwillingly, my usually vivid eyes clouded, and saltwater started pouring down my cheeks, and a single question ran though the silence of my conscious mind.

"Why am I here?"

Really, it was a valid question. My mother was dead; my father had run off to America with his mistress turned wife, and I was left alone. Always… alone. No one could care less of what I did. I tried to let none of these weak emotions to be played upon my face, but even if I did, the only things to witness it would be the trees, and I don't think they would tell anyone. This train of thought brought back the thoughts of always being alone, but try as I might, it was too much, and my emotional dam broke. The tears came quicker now, and silent sobs racked my body, as my thoughts lead me to be swept in the direction of my difficult childhood. But before I could delve into unpleasant memories, a distant prickling at the base of my neck told me that someone was watching me.

I turned, unabashed of the tears marring my face. What met my gaze was a pair of brown eyes. From my quick observation, I gathered that her uniform was that of a high school student. Not wishing to make a spectacle of myself any longer, I turned back to the clouds, wishing to be someone else, and maybe to cut my next classes in favor of going back to the dorms to cry myself to sleep. I still felt the accursed prickling on my neck, why didn't that sempai just leave me _alone_ already; it was obvious that I didn't want to be bothered at the moment. All thought process was halted however, when a finger lightly tapped my shoulder, and my still tear streaked face looked at the soft features of the upperclassman. No matter how weak I may look at the moment, I was determined to keep my face impassive. One of my eyebrows rose when the previously staring girl did nothing more than stare at me. Unheeding of the tears still running down my face, I waited for her to do something. A few seconds into the silence being uncomfortable, she spoke,

"Excuse me, but might I sit here?" A thin hand gestured to the ground beside me. A shrug met her request. I didn't really care, so why not? A moment later, after she had smoothed her skirt and sat beside myself, I looked away from her then, not expecting more of her words to be directed at me, but another question broke from pale pink lips.

"May I know this cute kohai's** (**1**)** name?" From her accent, I deduced that she was from Kyoto. Interesting. "Kuga," was the offhanded answer that I gave this odd girl. I was still intrigued as to how she worded her sentences; it was not the manner in which a teenager spoke, more like an older middle aged woman. She enunciated her words very clearly, as if she wanted everyone to know exactly what she has said. She probably had a speech impediment when she was younger. I also analyzed her sentences themselves, was it odd for a girl to call another girl "cute"? "Isn't Kuga- han going to ask me for my name?" The sempai before me seemed to pout a bit as she said this. At my silence, she grew to look a bit upset.

"Or does Kuga- han not wish to speak to me, or even look at me because it repulses Kuga- han to do so?" I made note of the fact that she sounded as if she was trying to mask anger in her tone of voice. This girl was obviously trying to fool me into speaking with her and possibly persuade me into apologizing for being so rude. Probing the tawny haired girl's mind seemed great fun, so to see her reaction; I stayed silent, still not looking at her. From the corner of my eye, I managed to observe this strange sempai look a bit flabbergasted, and immediately she put her face in her hands, obviously fake sobs coming from the covered face. Seeing this as her last resort, I stood and dusted off my skirt, aware that my every move was being watched from in between the fingers of the person with brown eyes. I slipped on my shoes, intending to head back to my classroom.

"You're pathetic. A spoiled brat."

Venom seeped into my voice, so strongly that I surprised even myself. Shock was evident on her face as well.

"When you don't get what you want, you resort to tricking people, and using a fake persona, but no one tries to look past it because they're afraid of what they will find under the plastic emotions that you portray to the world. So no, I do not wish to know your name Sempai, because I would never want to associate myself with the likes of you!"

I once again surprised myself when my face stayed neutral throughout my rant, even if my voice did no such thing, the tears having finally stopped. It was then that I walked away from a devastated Fujino Shizuru. Had I turned around, I would have seen the golden brown haired girl with a look of pure rage gracing her features, fury evident in eyes the color of blood. Her expression screamed rage, and murder in the future of one Kuga Natsuki.

__________

Even though that weird upperclassman was in high school, while I was still in middle school, I saw quite a lot of her around campus. I heard her mentioned many times by my peers, and I discovered that her name was Fujino Shizuru, Kaichou to Fuuka Academy. In fact, it was the day after I learned this information that I was called before the Student Council.

A blonde boy with ridiculous brown sideburns came to my second year class on a dreary, not to mention rain splattered, Monday morning. He seemed a bit nervous as he glanced at a scrap of paper he held in his sweating palm, "K- kuga Natsuki?" I raised my eyes to meet his, and he seemed to shiver, though that could have been my imagination.

"Kaichou- sama wants you to come to the Student Council Room to talk about something." Ah, so he was but a tool for Fujino.

"What could warrant a need for my presence in front of _Fujino_, may I ask?" My voice held a bit of venom, as I was reminded of the first time the famous Kaichou and I had spoken. Everyone seemed a bit off put as I spoke with such hatred for the young woman that so many of them admired. One girl, Marguerite Tomoe I believe, acted as if her gray eyes could send me to Hell simply by glaring at me. I ignored all these people however, and instead focused my attention on the boy with the bad dye job.

"So, what does the high and mighty _Fujino-_" Without minding the consequences of my actions, I was now upon my feet, striding towards the frightened boy, with my voice growing louder with each step, "have in store for the only one who is able to see though her plastic façade and calls her out on it!" I was full on shouting now, my eyes growing wider, with the pupil dilating until my eyes were a pure black. "_Well, what does she want of me!" _I thought the lowly messenger might soil himself. "I- I don't know, she just sent me to get you!" His eyes had closed, undoubtedly so that he didn't have to look at me, in his fear. A natural human instinct, don't look at your enemy and she can't hurt you. Brushing past the useless male, I made my way to the Student Council Room, leaving a room of stunned students in my wake.

____________________________________________________

I had calmed by the time I stood before the sliding door, and I cursed my actions regarding the messenger. I should have kept my cool, and yet, at the mention of the girl who faced the world coated in fake smiles, my anger grew until I thought I might explode. Thinking myself calm enough to enter without beheading anyone, I calmly slid the door open to revel three people. One was the girl who had made my blood boil in ways no one else had achieved, _Fujino Shizuru._ On her right, my left, was a hansom black haired man, a charming smile made its way to me when the third occupant of the room made my presence known.

"It seems that you are Kuga- san, yes?" A blonde girl with a sizable chest questioned. Her voice sounding quite loud in the quiet space we stood in. "Where is that idiot Tate Yuuichi?" She must be talking about the scared little twit that came to my classroom. "Well, no matter, he'll get a tongue lashing later for abandoning his duty of escorting Kuga- san to us." This robust girl seemed to never stop talking. Before I cared to listen to any more of her senseless talk, I yawned, quite loudly I'll admit, right when she was about to launch into mutterings of punishing the brown eyed boy who had near soiled himself simply because I raised my voice towards him. Her eye twitched, not once, not twice, but three times. What would run through most teenagers minds about now would be along the lines of,

"Oh. Fuck."

The blonde came within an inch of my face, and started shouting at the top of her lungs, the air expelled being used to insult me for being such a rude person in the presence of not only persons of my senior, but the Student Council. I could tell she was going to be shouting a while if no one stopped her now, so I gave a meaningful look to the dark haired high school student. Luckily, he was brighter than his younger cohort from before.

"Suzushiro- san, perhaps Kuga- san would like to be aware of why she has been summoned here. However, I believe some introductions are in order." Here he gestured to my tormenter, one Fujino Shizuru. My eyes narrowed at her, while she was nothing but silence throughout the exchange between the other two and myself. I cut in before the man with gray- black eyes could continue. "I know who _she _is." My voice was colder than I had intended, and everyone in the room took to staring at my show of hatred. Blonde Idiot, has I had dubbed her, had stopped muttering to herself in favor of her eyes growing wide, and her jaw seems to have taken residence on the floor. The hansom man was no longer smiling, and he also seemed shocked by my iciness, but he hid it a bit better. Fujino has her eyes closed, and a smile played upon her lips, as if I had told the funniest joke she had ever heard. She further proved this theory by putting a delicate hand to her mouth, and a soft chuckle flowed from the mouth of the one who was sure to be my most hated person at this school.

"Ara~ Kuga- san has such hatred in her voice, why is this? Have I done something to displease our newest addition to our wonderful school? I hope you may forgive me if this is indeed the case." Despite her words being kind, her tone was similar to my own; full of hatred, fury, and… what was the other emotion I heard in her voice? Sadness? No, that wasn't it. Distain? No, not that either. What was that other emotion? And why was it that the other two, Blonde Idiot and Hansom, didn't seem to notice the menacing tone that the Kaichou used? Hansom coughed, a bit of color on his cheeks do to the awkward situation at hand when I didn't reply.

"Well… this has been, _peculiar,_ for us all I believe, but I don't think Suzushiro- san or I have been introduced to Kuga- san, unless you know us as well?" I stayed quiet, and Hansom took this as a motion to continue. "My name is Kanzaki Reito and this," Kanzaki motioned his hand to the blonde, "is Suzushiro Haruka." I nodded to the introductions, a sign I had listened as he spoke. "Do you know why we have called you here?" I shake of the head from myself pressed him to speak once again. "It seems your teachers have you marked absent for all your classes except for," Kanzaki looked down a moment to the laptop in front of him, "you first four days at our beloved school. Care to explain this to us?" He seemed kind, I'll give him that.

"I'm afraid I have no explanation to give you, for either you are mistaken, or the files have been incorrectly inputted. I have attended every one of my classes since having transferred here. I do not think that you would unjustly wrong me, but other students can vouch for my attending all my classes these first two weeks having transferred here." My voice sounded flat and uninterested, even to myself. No doubt these first year high school students would take that as a sign of my guilt. However, it was then that Suzushiro spoke again.

"Kuga, we would just like to make sure that students don't go on the wrong path in life." Her face seemed to have gained a seriousness that surprised me. "Truancy is a problem that we try to correct, and the Student Council will look into your claims, but I make no promises as to what the punishment will be if you are indeed lying."

"Ara~ Suzushiro- han," Looking at the woman who had spoken up once more, I corrected a previous assumption of mine. Golden brown hair yes, but not brown eyes, rose colored irises. They were odd to say the least. "I have looked into Kuga- han's case already, spoken to some students in her classes. It is unfortunate, but no one seems to have seen Kuga- han in her classes." My eyes widened slightly at this. Fujino was quietly sipping tea as she said this, and had her eyes been open, I undoubtedly would have seen menace. Kanzaki decided to cut in before I could rebut to the claim of the school's Kaichou.

"Well Kuga- san I guess then that this truancy report has been cleared up." He was no longer smiling, and I got the feeling that he wasn't happy about the results. "Would you like to have lunch with us? I believe it is about that time." Kanzaki Reito, he didn't seem the type to be uncouth, and maybe he was offering just because he was being nice… I wasn't quite sure, but 'eating' with them, but having no lunch would have been awkward. Not to mention the fact that Fujino Shizuru would be there, that in and of itself made me refuse.

"No thank you Kanzaki- san, but I appreciate the offer. Perhaps another time?" I was tired, and just wanted to go home. I dared not show it though, because I was sure that the Kaichou would find some way of using it against me. I felt oddly… angry, angry that the woman with rose eyes would abuse her power as Kaichou and change my attendance, as well as getting my classmates to say that I had not been there.

"Your punishment will begin tomorrow afternoon with Suzushiro- han. Have a nice day Kuga- han~." With that, Fujino Shizuru, Kaichou to Fuuka Academy, make me angrier than I had ever been. Kanzaki and Suzushiro walked past me to go eat lunch while I stood in shock at the situation, while Fujino stayed to get her school bag. I turned my gaze away from her, and walked to the window over looking the hill I had previously cried on. My hands clasped behind my back, fingers interlocking.

"You shouldn't lie to get attention." Was what I said to the Student Council leader. Silence graced the air after my advice had been given. I turned back to look at the desk she had been previously sitting at. What met my eyes was an empty room, and a glimpse of brown hair disappearing through the crack of the closing sliding door.

_____________

I'm angry- no, furious- no, _lucid_, that a simple middle school student can make me feel like I am a two year old getting scolded for throwing a temper tantrum. No one has ever been able to achieve that before, not even my father. Everyone just has to see me give a shallow smile that doesn't reach my eyes, along with a wave, and they accept it as me being sincere. What idiots that surround me. And of course there is the irony of it, the only person that has ever seen through my façade; she and I hate each other. Kuga Natsuki, what a joke. For a summer princess **(2)** she is quite cold. If I am correct, something must have made her that way, and I am determined to find it out, and use it to get back at that little _bitch._ Yes… get back at her, be in the one in control of the situation, that sounded good. I started to calm down after thinking of how sweet revenge would be. Starting tomorrow, Kuga Natsuki's secrets, the reason she was such an introvert, all would revel itself to Fujino Shizuru. A smirk wound its way to my face as I thought of outing the younger girl's secrets, and putting her to shame. Oh yes, evil plans and devious thoughts of humiliating the girl to tears sounded quite appealing…

**1. Kohai means underclassman**

**2. Natsuki's name means "Summer Princess" **

**A/N: Wow… that was crap. Feel free to flame this, I would completely understand.**


	3. Tripping

_**WARNING – This chapter contains RAPE.**_

_____________

"_Princess…Remember that Daddy loves you…" The whispered sentence was followed by a scared looking eight year old tearing up. Her body was shadowed because of the much larger figure above her, but it was obvious that she was naked, and in fear. The figure was now shifting, moving forward and back, at a fast pace, pushing with grunts and growls. Brown hair, streaked with gray because of age, had sweat glistening within the locks. Droplets of this substance fell onto the young girls face as his movements sped up in velocity. Mud brown eyes looked at clouded, and tear covered bice green eyes in lust. _

"_Princess, do you love me?" A particularly hard thrust followed his question, making the blue haired girl whimper in pain. The sound was ignored however, when the middle aged man let out a shuttering breath, and looked down at the oddly silent girl. "Well Princess? Do you love your Daddy?" He gained a hurt look on his face when his "Princess" didn't respond to his inquire. "Aww, don't look at me that way," She had in fact, made to move away from the man who had sired her. "Princess, you aren't going to leave me like Saeko did!" A palm crashed against the young girl's cheek, and the force of the slap caused said child's skull to crash against the hard wood floor. To stop herself from crying out, Natsuki had bitten her lip, but it was more than she had expected, and blood now ran down her chin. Eyes had begun to tear up once again, but the blue haired girl stopped all movement when a tongue made its way to her chin to lap up the crimson liquid. As he drew back, spots swam in her vision, the corners an off white. The older man's voice was now screeching at her, but the ears of the traumatized victim took no notice. All she caught was, "Leaving- Can't believe…" Another hit, this time to the top of the head, "-Listening?!- Ignorant brat!" The voice was now getting fainter, almost quiet enough to ignore, but not quite. Imagine a child's hand, small, but gripping a rope with all it's might, but slowly losing. But with a renewed strength, the hand tightened itself around the rope, tighter than before, a second hand even coming to assist in its sister's plight. _

_The rope- Reality._

_The hands- Consciousness of the human mind. _

_Natsuki's thoughts were now crystal clear, vivid, and extremely terrifying._

_A groan came from across the room, and hazy emerald eyes looked to the younger version of herself. _

"_Nat…suki…" The mumble was from a heavily bleeding woman, but she was promptly quieted by her husband's hand coming to rest on his nearby gun. _

"_Mommy!" A terrified scream emitted from the lips of Natsuki, the only thing worth protecting in the mind of Kuga Saeko. The child would have jumped to protect her mother, if she had been able to. However, considering her predicament, namely, her father was still inside her, she could not. A hard fist to the blue haired girl's nose answered the scream and a gunshot rang through the air._

_____________

I awoke gasping and in a cold sweat. That memory turned dream always made me feel as if that horrible man was once again in my life. A soft sigh escaped my throat and permitted the air. Thanks to that nightmare, I had fallen off the bed and onto the floor. Again. A quick glance at the analog clock on my bedside reveled it to be one seventeen in the morning. Another sigh and I decided sleeping tonight would be futile. Just to kill some time, I picked up my pillow and blankets that I had taken with me in my fall, and remade my bed. Finding things to do until the time for school came would be difficult. Considering I had only been enrolled in this school, therefore the dorms, for two weeks and a few days, what was in my room was meager. A bed, nightstand, squat lamp and clock were the only things in the room, and that was only because Fuuka Academy provided those items for me. I decided that putting my school uniform out for the next morning would take all of fifteen seconds, but it was _something._ Turning on the light proved to be a lightly painful experience for my eyes, but I persevered. The floorboards were cool to the touch of my warm previously blanket- covered feet, but that also was ignored.

'The closet door squeaks,' was the bored thought that drifted through my mind. Shifting to where my uniform was hanging on the metal rod hadn't taken long, but something caught my eye. The back most floorboard, in the corner on the right, was it the slightest bit of a different color? Maybe it was my imagination. I tried ignoring it. However, my eyes were still drawn to that spot. 'Maybe I'm crazy, but I'll try it.' I saw no sense in saying this aloud. Who would hear? I drew a breath for confidence. I squatted down on my legs, now in a seiza style seating, and touched the floorboard. What should be strong oak wood was instead plastic attempting to be wood. Very close color I must admit, if I hadn't seen it in this light, I doubt I would have seen it at all. Something was hiding but I wasn't sure I wanted to know what. I nothing better to do with the next six hours or so, maybe playing the role of Sherlock Holmes would entertain me for at least a little while. I peeked at the other pieces of wood to see if they too were imposters. I glanced around at the others. Odd, only the one piece I had originally seen was false. 'Well, time to find out what's hiding,' I though with a shrug. Another deep breath just for courage. My fingernails went into the crevice separating the boards and I lifted up the impersonator. My eyes widened at the site before me.

______________

Fujino Shizuru was not having a good day already, and it was only about one thirty in the morning. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Shizuru had been having a decent day yesterday, and so as to not be tired for school the next day, she went to bed at about ten forty five. Something had disturbed her peaceful sleep however at- Shizuru checked the clock at this point- one seventeen. What had caused this unwarranted distraction of sleep? None other than a scream. It wasn't one of pleasure, nor of fear. This scream was literally blood curdling. Shizuru shivered when she heard it, and had to resist running to find the cause of said scream. 'No.' Shizuru rationalized, 'Its better not to get involved.' No more noise pervaded the air following what had caused her to awaken. She tried to climb back into her comfortable bed and go back to her black wall of deep sleep. It proved to be useless however, as her curiosity seemed to be getting the better of her. Who had screamed? And why? These questions invaded Shizuru's mind for what seemed like hours. It was during her thinking of the possible answers that she drifted back off to sleep…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_______

"_Yuki…she's beautiful!" 'Yuki' smiled at the speaker. Yuki was a slightly shorter than the average woman. She had soft robin blue eyes, and blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail to just past her waist. "She looks just like you except for my strange eyes…" With this proclamation, Yuki blushed and a soft pink covered her cheeks. A gurgle from Yuki's arms alerted the couple to the baby trying to laugh. _

"_Mizu, I think our little miracle wants to meet her father." 'Mizu' looked uncertain, but gently took the child from Yuki's arms anyway. Soft red eyes looked up to eyes identical in color, and the newborn reached up, attempting to grab what interested her so. Other than Mizu's unusual colored eyes, he looked quite average. Average height, lean but not muscled, light shaggy brown hair to just past his shoulders, and he seemed to be quite young, twenty two at most, while Yuki looked to be pushing twenty. Much too young to be parents of a child. A baby, but a child no less. _

"_What are we going to name her?" Yuki's voice cut through Mizu's reverie. The yet unnamed baby looked to be getting drowsy, and her scarlet eyes gently fluttered closed. Mizu and Yuki looked down upon the product of their love._

"_Maybe we should name her Mitsuko in honor of the full moon?" Mizu questioned. Soft blue eyes looked into cherry hued ones. _

"_It doesn't fit." Yuki replied, and then contemplated a few names in her mind. "How about Sakura?"_

"_With her eyes being the color they are? That would be a cliché. What about Sumire? It's still around what Sakura would be, but not. I like it." Yuki looked uncertain, but seemed to be giving it true insight. "But, I'm not sure…Something seems to be telling me to keep thinking of a name." Now Mizu was the one who looked uncertain, but he shrugged the feeling off, and replied to his lifetime partner. _

"_If something tells you to keep searching, then search we shall." He closed his eyes for a moment, but they rushed open and he snapped his fingers. "I have it, Shizuka!" Mizu seemed quite proud of himself as he said this._

"_What about Shizuru?" Yuki seemed to have completely ignored Mizu, while he just smiled and replied with,_

"_Of course darling." _

__________

"Lean more to the left, yes… that's right." A dark haired glasses clad boyish girl spoke to a girl with long blue hair and tired green eyes. Said girl promptly ignored the one who had spoken. "You know that you made Yuuichi piss his pants, right? As soon as you walked out of the classroom, a wet spot on the front of his slacks just got bigger." No response from the other girl. "Are you even listening?" Again, no response, "I see how it is, lock poor Chie out of your thoughts… well I can do that too!" Chie huffed as she realized the sapphire haired girl still paid her no mind. Silence ensued between the two middle school girls. And as the silence stretched on, Chie seemed to get more and more fidgety as Natsuki comfortably slouched in her desk, almost falling asleep multiple times. "Okay, you win!" The sudden and loud exclamation woke Natsuki out of her sleep induced haze. An icy glare was directed at the tomboy.

"Could you do me a _huge _favor, and _shut up?_" Natsuki's gruff voice rang clearly in the near empty room. Currently, only Natsuki and Chie were in the classroom. Both had arrived early, and Chie had thought it a fabulous idea to try to obtain information on the newest addition to Fuuka Academy. It wasn't working out the way she had planned at all. So far, the azure haired girl only seemed annoyed by the skirt clad tomboy. Somehow, the glasses girl had to turn this conversation around to her favor.

"You don't have to be defensive; I just wanted a few words with the mysterious transfer student after all!" A chuckle escaped from Chie's lips, and Natsuki just looked like she wanted to go to sleep. The cerulean haired girl's eyes were half lidded, and she slouched over, left hand stuck to her cheek. Hazy green eyes stared at nothing in particular, and Chie got the feeling that she wasn't seeing anything. Deciding to give up questioning the aloof Kuga, Chie grabbed her schoolbag and sat with Kikukawa Yukino who had just walked in.

'I wonder how the students at this academy view me…' the thought was only half coherent, and Natsuki wasn't sure she would remember it later. 'That girl, Harada was it? She was willing to speak to me, but I brushed her off. Am I really that cold hearted? I've been here for a few weeks, and I can't even be bothered to remember my classmates' last names.' With this thought still drifting lazily through Natsuki's mind, her eyes closed, and the blissful black blanket of sleep wrapped around her.

_________

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Before me was a blue expanse, broken only by wisps of white clouds. Doves glided through the air, concerned only with flying. Flying… how nice that would be. My feet were stuck to the earth with concrete it seems. Slowly, I sunk further into the ground, until I wasn't even on ground anymore. Instead, I was drowning in the ocean, yes the ocean of regrets… how appropriate for my life. I _didn't, couldn't? wouldn't?_ lift my arms to swim, but there was no need. An island was on the horizon and whether I liked it or not, it was coming closer. Arms and legs no longer under my control, I involuntarily swam to the small piece of land. The sand sloping into the water was a deep ebony color, and bright green leafed bushes filled the expanse of the land. My bare feet padded along the soft ground and the bushes bloomed with pink flowers as I walked past. I was only a visitor in this realm, but nothing could deter me from the unwanted goal. What that goal was… even I had yet to discover. In the center of this small island lay a fountain. This fountain was odd; the figurine atop the pond was what looked to be a cloud, the water raining from the bottom. On top of this stormy cloud was a blue dragon with six heads and two long cannons protruding from its back. There was a distant figure bending over to observe what looked like a flower a bit further away. My feet moved like clockwork, as if this had happened many times before. It was a girl, with long auburn hued hair, and rubicund shaded eyes. The rest of her face was a blur, but I knew it was _her._ Her hand was starting to clasp around the tiny pink flower, somehow more detailed and perfect looking than the rest. I found my self speaking before I knew what to say._

"_You shouldn't do that." Her hand stopped from crushing the helpless plant, but she did not turn to face me. I had never seen her face, but I knew what she looked like. "Their doing their best to bloom in their short lives," The words kept coming even when I didn't want them to. _

Before I could hear her reply, if she had one, I felt my shoulder being shaken, and heavy eyelids slowly opened, the dream fading fast, along with the memory of ever having it.

____________

I know this is _super _late, but I do have school, and it comes before FanFiction, believe it or not.

Read, review, tell me what you hated, and what you hated even more. This story is turning out to be even more random than I thought.

**There's also a poll on my profile that I want you guys to look at**. It would help if I knew what you guys wanted.

-BloodThornChaos


End file.
